It is known to use some lighting ornaments for providing a beautiful indoor dressing. The conventional ornament usually includes a light string as the lighting means, which has an electrical wire connecting with many bulb assemblies. Because of the used light string, the known ornament cannot be a rotary one, since the electrical wire will be winded. Hence, the conventional lighting ornaments are almost static and cannot be rotated. It is a drawback to be improved.